


Just A Moment Of Time

by yarnandtea



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, M/M, N7 Day, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnandtea/pseuds/yarnandtea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard refuses to let Thane push him away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Moment Of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psikitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psikitty/gifts).



> Another prompted drabble for N7 Day. Psikitty asked for Thane/MShep. I've never actually played with an MShep or romanced Thane, so this was an interesting one to write. I love Thane, but his whole story arc makes me sad, and I'm afraid that came through in this piece. Still, I think it works.

He stepped out of the elevator and into Huerta Memorial. As always, the hospital was an efficient sort of chaos. Shepard reveled in it for a moment. With all of the crazy shit going on in the galaxy, being in a place where everyone knew exactly what they were doing was something of a relief to him.

He opened his eyes with a sigh and glanced around the waiting area. Technically he was here to check on Kaidan. That's what he'd told Joker he was doing. He would, of course, eventually. But he hadn't heard anything since the last update, and no news was probably good news. So he had a few minutes. He continued to scan the people before him and, finding what he was looking for, he made his way over to the large windows that lined one side of the waiting room.

"Thane," he breathed the name in greeting, relief swelling over him at seeing the drell sitting in one of the chairs that faced the windows, watching the scene before him.

"Shepard," Thane greeted in his raspy voice. "It is good to see you are still well, my friend."

"Well might be something of an overstatement," Shepard chuckled, taking the open seat next to Thane. "But I'm still kicking, at least."

"Indeed," his friend answered. "As is your friend in recovery. The doctors think he will wake soon. I continue to keep watch over him."

"Great. That's great. Thanks." Shepard could live a hundred more years and never actually believe how selfless Thane was. "And you? How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected for one who is dying," was the answer. Shepard winced.

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

He couldn't stop himself from asking the question, nor could he stop his hand from reaching out. He paused just short of contact, hand hovering over Thane's. Seeing the movement from the corner of his eye, Thane looked down. He sighed lightly and reached out, taking Shepard's hand in his own.

"You know why," he said quietly. "I have told you before that this notion of yours is foolish. I do not wish to see you hurt even more by my death when it comes."

"Pushing me away won't change how I feel, Thane," Shepard answered quietly. "Can't we just at least try to enjoy what time we have left to spend together? Isn't that enough?"

"Perhaps," Thane replied, looking down and lacing their fingers together. He gave Shepard's hand a gentle squeeze and turned back to the window. "Perhaps it is."

Shepard stayed for a long while, holding Thane's hand and watching the shuttles fly past. He knew there was nothing left to say. He could ask Thane for the hundredth time to rejoin him on the Normandy, and for the hundredth time, Thane would turn him down. But they could at least have this time together.

He would take it, for as long as he had the choice.


End file.
